White Day
by XsakurahimeX
Summary: Oneshot. BleachxCCS. It's Valentine and everyone is getting chocolate, even Hitsugaya. He doesn't usually eat chocolate since he consider it childish but maybe this year it will be different. And I wonder what will happen on White Day? *v*


"Here Shiro-kun. Happy Valentine." A cheery voice said.

"Huh?" Hitsugaya looked from his desk to see Sakura trusting toward him a star shape chocolate, it is about the side of his hand, and is wrapped in a white diaphanous bag tie on the sides by ribbons.

"Today's Valentine Day, so here." Sakura said happily.

"I don't eat sweet." He said unemotionally.

"I heard but I still want to give it to you anyway. It's Valentine Day, no one should be left out. It's alright if you don't eat it, you can simply give to someone else." She smiles brightly.

Hitsugaya hesitated before taking it.

"Enjoy." Happily and quickly she made her way to the door. "Bye bye, Shiro-kun." Then she left to deliver the rest of the chocolate.

The white haired taichou look at the chocolate as if it was some foreign object he had never seen before. No one had given him chocolate on Valentine Day in a long time, after he had made it clear he didn't want any. He had even threatened to punish anyone who gives him chocolate, it had gotten on his nerve the way everyone treated him like a kid on Valentine. Opening the wrapper slowly, he stared at it for a while before taking a bite out of it. For some reason, he wanted to taste this one so he made an exception just for this year.

A Month Later

"Taichou, I'm going out now." Matsumoto sang as she walk out the door.

"Where are you going, Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya asked darkly, for she has yet to start on her paperworks.

"I'm going to deliver some presents for White Day, of course." Answered the chirpy fukutaichou.

"White Day?" Questioned the young taichou.

"Yeah, don't you know about White Day?" One look at her taichou's blank stare and she knew he had no idea. "White Day is the day where you give out hand-made presents to the people that gave you chocolate on Valentine Day. A little thank you present."

"'A thank you present."' Hitsugaya thought.

Seeing her taichou in thought, Matsumoto took this chance and escape.

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya yelled when he noticed his fukutaichou was no longer there. Outside Matsumoto was giggling as she quickly run out of 10th division.

That Night

Hitsugaya walked moodily along side his fukutaichou and his childhood friend down a path full of light, people, and shops on the sides. Momo and Matsumoto made plan to go to this festival and they had some how managed to drag Hitsugaya along. He didn't want to be here but Momo had made it clear that it would mean a lot to her if he went.

He signed, looking around boringly. Nothing here capture his interest, he should be back in his division working on paperworks instead of being here.

"Sakura. Risa." Momo called out loudly while waving her arm above her head.

Hitsugaya look to see his third seat, Risa, and her twin sister.

"Momo. Rangiku. Shiro-kun. Hi." Sakura greeted as the two girls head toward the trio.

"Hitsugaya-taichou." He corrected, eyeing the girls, mostly Sakura. They chatted for a while and then continue on the path together.

"Ooh, look, let's go over there." Momo dragged Risa to a shop just a head.

"Hey, wait for me." Rangiku called, running after them.

"Come on, Shiro-kun." Sakura grabbed his wrist and pulls him with her to catch up to the others.

"Ehh." Hitsugaya tried to protest but was unsuccessful.

The group went to shops, rides, and restaurant. Momo and Risa continue to run around to different places with Rangiku following them. Whenever Hitsugaya falls behind, Sakura would pulls him to catch up to the others. Even the irritated taichou was starting to relax and enjoy the evening.

A show of fireworks is scheduled to conclude the festival. The groups set out to sit upon the hill to watch the fireworks.

"There. That spot is perfect." Momo said as she points to a deserted spot.

The girls raced toward the spot, but Sakura was stopped by Hitsugaya as he grabbed her wrist. She turned around and asked, "Huh? What is it Shiro-kun?"

Hitsugaya looked at Sakura, at her big, curious and innocent eyes. He rushed toward her and the distance between their lips disappeared. Sakura was surprised at Hitsugaya's action and before she could even recollect, he drew back. "I never did say thank you for the chocolate, so thank you."

"You're welcome." Sakura said quietly, her cheeks light pink.

He let go of her wrist and walks pass her, "Lets go."

"Uh┘ kay." She stuttered, following behind him. Risa and the others were already sitting and looking at the sky, waiting for the fireworks to start.

"Catch." While walking, Hitsugaya threw an object over his shoulder and back at Sakura.

Sakura quickly held out both her hands to catch and the object bounces in her palms. It landed in her hands and she stop walking to observe it in awe. It was a necklace with a snow shape pendent made of ice and connect to the pendant is a heart also made of ice. "It's beautiful. Who is it for?"

Hitsugaya stop mid-track, he couldn't believe she asked him that. "It's for your sister." He said sarcastically.

"Really?" She believed him. "You should give it to her. She'll love it."

A sweat drop appeared on the back of his head. "'This girl is unbelievable."' "No, it's for you, baka." He said with an elevated voice.

"Oh." Sakura shrink down at Hitsugaya's image. "But why?"

"figure it out yourself." He replied. "Give it back if you don't want it." Hitsugaya returned to his calm and cold voice.

Sakura shakes her head after she brought the necklace to her chest, "No, I want it. It's lovely. Thank you."

Hitsugaya walked toward to Sakura and took the necklace from her. Moving closer to her, he wrapped the necklace around her neck. Sakura stood still as his arms engulfed around her. After he was done, he turns back to the direction of where the girls were sitting. Again taking Sakura's wrist, he pulls her with him. "Come on or else we'll miss the beginning."

"Hai, Shiro-kun."

"Hitsugaya-taichou." 


End file.
